beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyatt Halliwell
( ) |name=Wyatt Matthew Halliwell |sex=Male |species= , |dob=2nd |mob=2 |yob=2017 |age=Teenager |facs= |birthplace=San Francisco, California, USA |height=5'6" |build=Athletic |hair=Blonde |eyes=Hazel |skin=Caucasian |actor=Christian Martyn |music=Taylor Hicks, "Do I Make You Proud" }}Overview= Fleeing from a dark future, Wyatt has found himself now living in a world that would be his past, yet it seems unlikely now that his dark future will ever come to be. A boy out of time but still surrounded by a loving family, Wyatt must now navigate the complexities of a destiny that has never been simple but now also exists in an entirely different timeline. Personality Wyatt is generally cheerful and optimistic almost to a fault. He sees the good in almost every situation, and in just about everybody he meets. However, he is haunted by the dark future he witnessed, and is terrified that he won't be able to stop it. That's not to say he's easily frightened, far from it. Despite his age, he's been fighting demons his entire life, despite everything his parents did to protect him. He's been vanquishing demons since his first month of life. He's powerful, and he knows it, so it takes a lot to frighten him. Wyatt has his father's compassion and patience, but when his family or friends are threatened, he has his mother's temper. |-| Sheet= SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Most of the magical community knows about the prophecy of the Charmed Ones, but there is another prophecy as well. This prophecy stated that magic would stop for a day to welcome the birth of a Twice Blessed Child. That's me. It did happen, too. Even the demons that were on earth that day had no magic. At least, that's what mom says. Because of that prophecy, demons have been after me my whole life. From the day I was born, they've been trying to either kidnap me or kill me. It wasn't just demons, either. An Elder once tried too, thinking it would be too dangerous if I turned evil. But my little brother Chris had come back from the future, and he helped my dad save me. Even The Cleaners wanted to wipe me from existence, when I was a baby, just for conjuring a dragon from a TV show. Okay, that was bad, but I wasn't even two. I really don't think I knew what I was doing. Oh, I guess I should tell you about my parents. My mom you've probably heard of, she's Piper Halliwell, one of the Charmed Ones. Together with my aunts Phoebe and Paige, they're the most powerful witches ever born. They vanquished The Source, and every demon that's tried to take over the underworld since. Well, all but one, but I'll get to that. My dad was their whitelighter. A whitelighter is a guardian angel assigned to good witches. Before he died, he was a medic in World War II. A whitelighter and their charge aren't supposed to fall in love, but my parents did. My dad did everything he could for me, to protect me and make the world better for me. He became an Elder, then an Avatar. Finally, he gave up all his power just to stay with us. Before me, there'd only ever been one half whitelighter born, my aunt Paige. But nobody knew about her being half whitelighter until after my mom and dad were married. Nobody in the family knew about her at all until after my aunt Prue died, but that was before I was born. I've only ever met aunt Prue's ghost, but she's nice. She was a photographer, and said I could use her old stuff if I wanted to. I like taking pictures. It's just so much fun trying to get the right picture in the camera. Some people might find it weird that I got permission from a dead person, but that's normal in our family. My great-grandmother, who died three years before aunt Prue, is around for every major family event. I guess that's why I didn't go to a normal school, I'm just not normal. I don't mind, magic is part of who I am. Well, I went to a normal preschool, but I guess they saw that was a bad idea when so many demons went after me there. Instead, I went to Magic School. My brother Chris, my sister Melinda, and my cousins go to that school too. We can be ourselves there, practice our magic, and there's no secrets. And dad's the Headmaster. That wasn't the only place I was learning magic, though. Mom and her sisters taught me a lot. Aunt Phoebe taught me to write spells, mom taught me how to brew potions, and aunt Paige taught me about being a whitelighter. What else can I tell you about me? So much has happened in my life, they could probably make a TV series out of it. Oh, I guess I should mention Excalibur. Yeah, I'm the next wielder. The Lady of the Lake gave the sword to my mom to look after until I was old enough. It sitting up in the attic, back in my time. What do I mean "my time"? Well, that's when things get weird. A demon named Crowley surprised everyone, doing what no demon had done before: he took control of the underworld, and didn't come after the Charmed Ones. Nobody knew anything was wrong, until he attacked. Not us, the world. He somehow figured out how to unleash not only the demons of the underworld, but of the Wasteland as well. Every demon that had ever been vanquished joined his army, except a few that would have been powerful enough to challenge him. I don't know what happened, but I know my mom and aunts died, because the Power of Three came to me and my brother and sister. Chris was hard to convince, but we decided to try to go back in time and warn mom about Crowley. I came up with the best spell I could, one that would let us keep our powers in the past, and we cast it. Except, I went too far. I don't know what happened to Chris or Melinda, not yet, but I found myself before I was born. The Source isn't even dead yet, so I don't know what to do. My parents won't even know me, nobody will know me. But I must be where I need to be to stop what happened. Magic can be strange, but it always works. If I'm here, this is where I need to be. I just wish I knew what to do. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character